Shards of Days Long Past
by DarkBelieverAnge
Summary: A hacker threatens the anonymity of Team Arrow. Oliver struggles with personal issues, Felicity reveals memories from her past, and Laurel tries to handle an enraged Quentin Lance. Multi-chapter fic. Lauliver is endgame. Rated T for language. AU with Tommy alive and well. Dedicated to red lighting.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Usual Disclaimers Apply. Enjoy.**_

Laurel Lance did not panicked easily. When she broke her toe at a dance recital, she did not panic. Her first scores of the LSATs made her cringe, but never panic. Finding out the love of her life was alive, not dead, made her heart stop, but no panic. She methodologically thought of a solution for each problem. The headlines on the television, however, took her breath away. She turned to her coworkers in amazement. A middle-aged man walked over to her. He was tall, with blue eyes and salt and pepper hair, and an unnaturally tanned skin for Starling City in January. Laurel considered him for a moment. "Who called you down here, sir?"

"Your boss," he replied. The man was a federal judge, someone that Laurel had known throughout her career as her ethics law professor, and everyone knew that the older man had groomed Laurel to be his protégé. "What do you think we're going to do about this breakout?"

Laurel raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, Judge Willows, I'd request the use… of certain consultants to help us find an almost impossible to track hacker."

The man smiled and his pearly whites gleamed against his tanned skin. He rubbed his long nose. "Have the paperwork on my desk immediately. We don't want this man out any second longer than preventable."

Laurel nodded and walked briskly to her desk. She breathed deeply, closed her eyes, and focused on the necessary legal paperwork.

Avoiding your father came easily when a world-renowned hacker escaped from a maximum-security prison. It tended to have lots of paperwork.

* * *

Quentin Lance marched through the DA's office like he was on a mission. He was, but not one of them sleazy hairballs would know what it's about. His daughter didn't know that he knew she was avoiding him. She had been since… well, that last Saturday. At the little fucker's party, where she'd tensed up after talking to the infamous Moira Queen.

He walked over to his daughter's desk, raising an eyebrow at her being stuck with piles of paperwork this early in the week. He coughed. Laurel's head shot up and she gazed at him with astonishment.

"What?" she asked him. Quentin, never one to miss the opportunity to point out manners, was about to lecture his daughter when Judge Willows came up to Laurel's desk. Quentin crossed his arms and regarded the man with quiet disdain. Judge or no judge, you didn't dare to interrupt Quentin Lance's speeches to his daughters.

"Detective," the judge nodded. He handed Quentin a paper. "I need you to find your… new consultant. Urgently."

"Is this about that hacker?" Quentin asked Laurel. She nodded and pointed to the warrant. He raised his eyebrow. "Why do I need that?"

"You've got a new consultant… and you need to inform him of his status change," Laurel stated. She smiled at her father. He glared back at her. "I know it's not… what everyone in your department wants, but…"

"We're going to give you federal access, Detective," Judge Willows commented. Quentin's eyebrows rose again and his mouth opened to say something. Willows held a hand up for Quentin to stop. "We need your consultant to… do things outside of the police range."

"Break the law you mean," Quentin muttered. He crossed his arms and his stance tensed. "I…"

"Dad, he'd be under federal protection," she assured him. Laurel glanced at Judge Willows. He nodded at her. "And I'll be handling his connection with the city police."

Quentin's eyebrow rose. He glanced at Judge Willows. "What the hell does that mean?"

"She's taking the job with the Justice Department," Judge Willows remarked. "I recommended her a few months ago."

Laurel fidgeted under Quentin's stare. "It's better pay and better resources."

Judge Willows cleared his throat. "She would also be able to communicate with local authorities easily. Her authority would allow your consultant a wider range… of resources and… other things that the local police cannot supply."

Quentin's closed his hands into fists and nodded. "Alright. When do I make contact?"

"As soon as possible," Laurel stated. She glanced down at her desk. "You need to get in contact with him. It's a priority case."

Laurel handed her father a file and he read the contents. His eyes scanned the pages quickly and his mouth opened in surprise. "You're handling this case?"

Laurel nodded. Her father scratched his head and his beard. Laurel watched his reactions. His eyes widened at surprise and he glanced at her. "I'll take it. And get this to him."

Laurel smiled her thanks. Her father nodded his farewell and walked out of the office. Judge Willow smiled at Laurel. "When are you going to move your office?"

Laurel smiled at him. "When this case is over, I'll make the permanent relocation."

Judge Willow nodded his agreement and walked out of the office with a wish of good day to Laurel. She gazed at the desk and office around her, long after he was out of sight, and sighed.

* * *

Quentin dialed a number, one that he'd memorized long before anyone knew. He heard a female voice answer the phone. "Tell your friend I'll be in the alleyway on 5th street, behind the Chinese place, at 9 p.m. tonight. I've got some information for him."

He felt the stress run through his veins. He came to one conclusion: Quentin Lance was getting too old for this bullshit.

* * *

Patrolling was a major pain in the ass, especially for someone who wanted to scratch off a few names on his list. His mission was to create that free world, not patrolling some random street. Surprise washed over Oliver when he spotted Detective Lance at the beginning of the alley.

Oliver dropped down and approached the man slowly. Since the man was here on police business, not personal, Oliver was unsure of how to approach him. "How can I help you, Detective Lance?"

The man sighed, running an agitated hand through his hair. "I've been… told to maintain communication with you."

Quentin cleared his throat. He ran a hand through his hair. "I know our friend got in contact with you. We really need your help."

Oliver glared at the man from beneath his hood. "Why do you need my help?"

Quentin brought a folder out from his jacket. He handed the folder to Oliver. "A criminal escaped… and we need a consultant with unusual skills."

Oliver chuckled softly. _This is what my life is coming to. _

"We'll be in contact," Quentin told him. He held up the phone that Oliver had given him. "Call me when you've reviewed the file."

Oliver nodded and walked away from the detective. He walked into the shadows. "Explain this, please."

"He contacted me this afternoon," Felicity's voice echoed in his ear. Oliver nodded. "We can… get more leniency if we accept this offer. You know that."

"I'm not Starling PD's lapdog," Oliver muttered. Felicity laughed at him. "We'll talk about this when I get back."

* * *

Oliver was in a royal mood when he got back to the hideout. He saw Tommy in the storeroom and shook off Tommy's confused look with a hand gesture. Tommy laughed while Oliver stalked down the stairs to the basement. He threw his hood back and gazed at Felicity.

"We need to take this case," Felicity said. "This guy is a terrorist."

"He's not my concern," Oliver bit back. Felicity rose from her seat and marched over toward him. She poked his chest with her finger.

"He will be! He's a hacker. You know what they do, right? He could probably hack our network within five minutes. I've looked at his past work… this man is dangerous, Oliver. You need to stop him." Felicity crossed her arms. She glanced at Diggle. "He could get all the information and expose us."

"We can't afford that with your social justice crusade," Diggle commented. The man began polishing weapons and humming to himself. Oliver tilted his head to the right and the left, balancing his weight while he did so.

"We'll look into it," Oliver conceded. He walked away from the two and began considering what he could do with this newfound access to a certain attorney. _Tommy doesn't have to know…_

* * *

Laurel ended her phone call and felt her worry increase. Moira Queen was a woman who got what she wanted, but her wish was too great for Laurel to bear. They'd just gotten him back. If she were to tell him now, then she'd lose him forever.

Laurel felt her headache form and she called Tommy. "Hi, I need you to delay Ollie tonight… his mom wants to talk to me."

"What're you going to do?" Tommy questioned. Laurel shrugged and when she didn't respond, Tommy laughed quietly. "I can keep him busy at the club. Trust me."

Laurel smiled. "Thank you."

"You owe me one," Tommy whispered. He hung up and Laurel grinned at her phone. _He's too good for either of us._

* * *

Oliver walked up to the bustling sounds of a club in full swing. He saw Tommy acting as host. He walked over and yelled, "I'm gonna head home!"

Tommy stared at him for half a second before plastering a smile on his face. "You're not headed anywhere! We need someone to help with the bachelor auction fundraiser!"

"Fundraiser?" Oliver warily asked. Tommy nodded enthusiastically. They walked away from the busy crowds into the office. Tommy sat Oliver down and smiled. "We need to raise awareness for something. It's a good way to get our names positively mentioned in the newspapers… other than our scandalous stories."

"What cause?" Oliver questioned tiredly. Tommy grinned at him. "Spill it, Tommy."

"Glade orphans," Tommy whispered. Oliver raised an eyebrow. "The proceeds could be donated to a charity, orphanage, anything like that. If we bring attention to this area, we can help boost the local economy."

"Adding to the wealth in this neighborhood?" Oliver sarcastically commented. Tommy tsked him and his grin grew wider.

"If we help rehabilitate the Glades, then our corporate futures will be set. Nonprofits are the craze these days. When we succeed, you'll have access to different foundations… and unconventional avenues for resources could probably be found." Tommy sat back in his chair confidently. He shoved a file into Oliver's hand.

"With the nonprofit… we can write off certain purchases. That way, we can open two fronts, just in case one office got compromised." Oliver considered his friend's theory for a moment and rubbed his cheek.

"Can I think on it?" Oliver asked. Tommy nodded. They both rose and Tommy reached for a bottle of champagne.

"Tonight, sir, we celebrate!" Tommy exclaimed. They put the paperwork down and began drinking. "I don't know what, but it's time we celebrated!"

* * *

The Queen mansion always intimated Laurel. Even though she knew every part of the property like the back of her hand, there were many memories Laurel didn't want to relive. She walked into the foyer. Moira Queen came down the stairs, looking very professional in her blue pantsuit, and gazed warmly at Laurel.

"We need to talk, my dear," Moira greeted and ushered Laurel into the living room.

Laurel sat down on one of the sofas and cautiously regarded the older woman. "You were very cryptic on the phone."

"Discretion is necessary," Moira responded. She sat on the sofa opposite of Laurel. "It pertains to the matter we discussed five years ago."

Laurel's mind whirled through the possible subjects. When she saw how pale Moira was becoming, she realized what subject it was. "Honestly?"

All Moira did was nod in response. Laurel groaned in disbelief.

_**A/N: Leave a review if you wish. Please let me know what you think**_

_**Until Next Time,**_

_**DBA**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I feel like I should start this author's note with the "I accept this award and want to thank…" because I finally got my first anon response… in a long time. But, thank you, fellow Arrow lover for expressing your opinion… even if you don't read this thank you note.**_

_**OllielovesDinah: Thank you for pointing out the vagueness of the beginning. I seem to always write my chapter fics that way… whoops. But, I hope that you like this update. I'm still a little cryptic, but the 3**__**rd**__** chapter will be a lot more fleshed out. And yeah… haters gonna hate sometimes, you know? **_

_**Usual disclaimers apply. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

The splintering sounds of his room woke Oliver from his dead sleep. He groaned as the slight creak in the middle of his floor sounded like a gigantic tree getting sawed down. he glared at the sudden intrusion of light and felt a cool washcloth on his head. "How much did you two drink last night?"

Laurel's voice rushed his eyes open. Oliver groaned at the spectrum of colors and bleary images. He focused on Laurel, her hair up in a bun and a wickedly devious smile on her face. "You're enjoying this way too much."

"You came in singing 'Can You Feel The Love Tonight.' Nothing beats that." Laurel laughed at the memory of Tommy and Oliver walking arm in arm and belting the popular Disney song. Laurel tenderly stroked Oliver's forehead and giggled at him.

"Nothing else happened, did it?" Oliver whispered. Laurel shook her head and she looked around his disarrayed room.

"You've been letting him live here since Malcolm disappeared, didn't you?" Laurel asked. Oliver nodded. "Can you believe it's been six months since the Glades?"

Oliver sat up in his bed and groaned at the hammering in his head. he took the cloth from Laurel and held it across his eyes. "Yeah… been a long half year."

Laurel smiled at him and rose from his bed. "If you're going to be okay, I'm leaving."

Oliver watched her walk from his room, grabbing her bag on her way out, and felt his heart twinge. The woman didn't even know her effect on him it seemed.

.

Laurel walked out to her car, quietly got in, and drove out of the richer part of Starling City with tears rolling down her cheeks.

She made it to her apartment parking spot as tears rolled down her cheeks. Laurel hit the wheel three times before curling into a ball in the driver's seat. _He deserves to know._

_She sat with Moira for three tense minutes. "Why are you telling me?"_

_Moira smoothed out her skirt and smiled at Laurel. "You're the only one that I trust with this information. He'll need to be told, of course."_

"_Of course," Laurel deadpanned. Moira raised an eyebrow at her. "You want me to break the news, I'm allowed an inkling of sarcasm."_

"_This presents a problem… but I know you'll be able to find a solution." Moira smiled and rose to her feet. "Thank you for your assistance in this matter, Laurel."_

_Laurel rose and stared at the older woman. Moira Queen, one of the most influential people in the city, was afraid of telling her son news that would forever change his life. she crossed her arms. "He needs to hear it from you, Moira. It won't bode well if I present him with the news… I can… represent his family's interests for the time being, of course."_

_Moira smiled. "This is why I paid for you law school tuition, my dear."_

"_I thought you did that as a way of our mutual mourning experience," Laurel retorted. Moira smiled a joyless smile. Years ago, that smile would have frozen Laurel. After this last year, though, Laurel knew what real fear was. And how much Moira Queen owed her for the Glades incident. The "source" that helped bring Malcolm Merlyn come to justice, after all, remained anonymous because of the district attorney's office. And a certain federal judge's influence. _

"_We both know… that my responsibilities are expansive," Moira returned with a glaring smile. laurel nodded and started to walk to the foyer. The front door burst open with Oliver and Tommy, both singing "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" in very off harmonies._

_Laurel bit back a smile. tommy waved at her and poked Oliver. "Look who's here!"_

_Oliver turned and his smile warmed Laurel's heart. He gazed at her tenderly. His eyes saw his mother and they hardened. Laurel watched Oliver tense and then muttered something to Tommy. Tommy slapped him on the back and walked unsteadily over to Laurel. "I'm going to sleep. Thea and I… got sibling bonding in the morning."_

_He nodded to Moira and walked up the stairs. He walked out of sight and Moira sighed a yawn. "I'll leave you two be. good night, Laurel."_

"_Moira," Laurel nodded. The stately woman walked out of sight as well, and the tension in the air lessened. Oliver sauntered to Laurel and grinned at her. He took her hands in his and led her up the stairs. They walked into his room, where Oliver closed the door and pushed Laurel against it._

"_You know this isn't right," Laurel muttered. Oliver grinned down at her and nodded. Laurel felt the heat rise from her blood. "What are we doing, Ollie?"_

_oliver considered her question for a moment and ran an unsteady hand through his hair. "I want to tell you something, something you may think I'm crazy for saying…. Don't judge me just yet, please."_

_Laurel watched him back away from her. he paced in front of her and then walked right back up to her. "The case you're on is dangerous. why the hell did you think sending your father after me would help you catch this hacker?"_

_Laurel's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. She couldn't form words. Oliver nodded at her silence. "I can't tell you when I'm sober. I need you… you have to know. I'll protect you, no matter what happens."_

_Tears formed in Laurel's eyes. "You saved me."_

_Oliver nodded and grinned down at her. he wiped her tears and kissed her cheeks. "I can't let you get hurt. You need to stop."_

_Laurel gripped his forearms. "Just because you're implying that you're breaking the law to be someone outside of it doesn't mean I'm going to stop myself from creating a better place inside the system."_

_Laurel took his palm and kissed his hand. She considered Oliver's tense body for a moment. "I won't tell your secret… and you don't tell mine until I tell you when you're sober."_

"_What secret?" Oliver asked as he led her to his big chair. Oliver sat down and drew Laurel on top of him. Laurel looked into his green eyes and sighed. She touched his cheeks tenderly._

"_Do you remember the last girl you cheated on me with?" she asked quietly. Oliver's gaze focused on her and he gave a single nod. Laurel ran a hand through his hair. "She… got pregnant, Ollie. you have a four year old son."_

"_I'm a father?" he breathed. His arms tightened around Laurel. He gazed at her intently. Laurel nodded. "When were you going to tell me?"_

_laurel took a shaky breath in. "She and your mother… wrote up a contract. We didn't know about the baby until after you died… there's a clause in the contract… the birth mother has to make contact first."_

"_And Jasmine did?" Oliver asked. Laurel nodded and Oliver kissed her forehead. "Thank you."_

_He kissed her mouth softly and sighed as she pulled away. "Why didn't you tell me before?"_

"_Because knowing puts you in danger." Oliver looked around his room and sighed. "Sleep with me tonight. Please."_

"_One night only," Laurel muttered. Oliver grinned and walked with her in his arms to the bed. He cuddled himself up to her and she smiled at him. "We're not discussing this in the morning."_

_Oliver nodded and put a kiss on the back of her neck. Laurel turned and Oliver sighed. "I won't remember in the morning. Don't worry."_

.

Oliver felt the water rush down his face as he stood in the shower. The tension eased from his muscles as he worked the kinks out. Oliver smiled at the tiled wall and gave a sigh of relief.

_She never asked me about last night. _Oliver shook off the uncertainty he faced with this new information. Laurel would handle it, Oliver knew that deep in his heart. That didn't mean he felt queasy from the knowledge.

_He had a child. _Oliver's mind couldn't fathom it. He created a living being, someone who he wanted to know. Someone who he wondered if was like him or the child's mother. Everything was a curiosity for him.

There were, however, other problems first.

Oliver walked out of the shower, changed into jeans and a t-shirt, and went in search of Tommy. They needed to talk.

.

Oliver walked down the club stairs, after his hour long talk with his business partner, and decided that he needed to dedicate more time to friends and family than he'd originally planned. _I can't get through these next few days without those most important._

Oliver knew how much he'd lose if Tommy was lost to them. The earthquake, caused by his father's machine, almost killed people that Oliver loved. Tommy had gone down that night, to make sure that Laurel was okay. Laurel had hauled him out of the area to a safer part of town. Oliver knew that her father had everything to do with that specific evacuation.

Tommy walked out of his own room, which was formerly a guest bedroom, and smiled at Oliver. "Guess the headache cured itself, huh?"

Oliver looked at him confusedly. Tommy grinned and winked at Oliver. He told Oliver that he knew Laurel spent the night. Oliver became uncomfortable at the situation.

Talking with Tommy about all a certain subject wasn't what Oliver wanted to be talking about. "How's the club doing?"

"We're making a great living off it," Tommy admitted. He shrugged. "We could be doing better in the business department, but I need my partner to help me pick someone to hire… it doesn't help he avoids everything that he doesn't want to talk about."

Oliver glared at Tommy. Tommy laughed and slapped his shoulders. Oliver walked away from his friend. Tommy watched the tensed man walk out of the room with a grin on his face.

Oliver wasn't someone who wore his stress well. Tommy knew his friend needed activities that would help lessen that, but Oliver was being stubborn. So was his soul mate… that was a hard thing for Tommy to admit.

Even though he loved the woman, he wanted his friends' happiness. The one thing that Tommy Merlyn would blatantly admit that he was selfless for his friends. The two people he loved like family.

After all, they both saved his life and gave him purpose to live again.

.

Oliver marched in his cave, or the team headquarters, and Felicity watched him. She toyed with a pen while Diggle hummed beneath his breath cleaning his gun. Oliver walked over to Felicity. "What have we got on the hacker?"

Felicity cleared her throat. She handed him a file. Oliver's eyebrows raised up and he stared at Felicity amazed. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Felicity shrugged. "No one asked."

Diggle stopped his cleaning and gazed at the two. "What are you two talking about?"

The light flashed on Felicity's computer. Oliver turned his gaze toward the screen. A man in black goggles appeared on the screen. He grinned and revealed two front teeth missing. "Felicity been saying good stuff about me?"

_**A/N: I thought of taking it past that point, but I felt it ended well. So, hopefully I'll be updating within the next ten days (I want to make it less than that). **_

_**Obstacles will be updated within the next few days. And another one shot is in the progress of being written. Stay tuned!**_

_**Until Next Time,**_

_**DBA**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Usual Disclaimers Apply.**_

_**Thank you all for the reviews! I'm so glad everyone is excited for this story as I am.**_

_**OllieLoveDinah: If anything in this chapter confuses you, please let me know. They really are like "The Climb" aren't they? But definitely, right now, we're all about the beginning parts of the journey. Hopefully we'll get to the juicier parts soon... **_

_**Enjoy!**_

Oliver considered the man on the screen for many moments. He smiled. "It seems she didn't get around to it just yet."

The man laughed, and he took off his black goggle glasses. His blue eyes met Felicity's, but Oliver was examining the man's features obsessively. Dark blonde eyebrows poked out and a long crooked nose featured this man's face. he was gaunt, something Oliver suspected was from his time behind bars.

"It's been a long time," Felicity muttered. Oliver watched Felicity get up out of her chair and go to the computer. "You know your games aren't safe. Why do you continue causing chaos?"

the man smiled and gazed at the team before he replied. "The fun is too addictive."

The screen went black.

Felicity stared at it with rage in her features. She brought one hand to her forehead and gazed at Oliver. "I…"

"One step at a time," Diggle called out from behind them. Oliver gazed at the man and raised his eyebrow. Diggle crossed his arms. "He knows our hideout information. If he can access the information…"

"He can't," Felicity stated firmly. "I make sure everything is backed up and secured tighter than the Pentagon. He's never broken their security clearance… yet."

Felicity stalked over to the file that was on the hacker criminal. "His name is Pierre Trink, but he likes to go by 'P' to his friends. He graduated a year ahead of me at MIT. He's a hacker that helped… find leaks in different companies' software. He turned rogue after a few months of doing that and began hacking into banks…. He got caught after someone left him a nasty calling card."

Felicity shook her head. "He was my best friend, Oliver. I don't know this man… or what he's capable of."

Oliver considered her statement for many moments. "We'll tread lightly."

Diggle nodded and rubbed his forehead. He felt a familiar headache form in his head. He saw Oliver sigh as the younger man approached the suit. Oliver turned to Felicity. "I'll start surveying… I'll see what I can find."

.

Many nights when Laurel Lance felt like her head was pounding from the amount of work she needed to do, she escaped to her old law school's library. The librarian would always greet Laurel with a smile and hand her a cup of coffee. The law students hovering over their books usually ignored her and were consumed with the stress of the classes they were taking.

Laurel loved it in the old fashioned library. Even with the modern updates, the library had a Hogwarts feel to it and Laurel had experienced love at first sight when she'd seen it.

She found her corner table, one that she'd found money to donate for alumni to use when they were in the area or if they needed a new place to concentrate on cases. She pulled out her case files and began working on her arguments.

.

Oliver stalked the streets with his quiet grace. He heard Felicity say in his ear piece, "Detective Lance wants to meet at the usual spot."

"Tell him I'll be there in fifteen minutes," Oliver muttered. he leapt across buildings. He gazed down at Detective Lance's figure trying to hide in the shadows and shook his head from sheer amusement. The man tried to be stoic, enigmatic, but Oliver knew him too well as Laurel's father.

The man could be intimidating, but he was not ninja like. He was a man with little stealth skills. His entire fear inducing routine was based on death glares and fists rubbing together. Oliver knew personally because he'd gotten the talk every time he and Laurel went on a date.

Oliver descended the building quickly and quietly. He approached the older man and stood. He crossed his arms. "Your hacker made contact with us."

"How? That soon?" Lance asked him. oliver nodded. Lance sighed and rubbed his hair. The pretenses of stealth were quickly dropped from the man's body language. "We need him to come in quick. If there's any way you can get him, we'd appreciate it."

Oliver nodded. "I'll be in touch. Keep the phone on you."

Lance raised his hand. "One thing. I need a favor from you."

Oliver paused in his steps and turned back. "What?"

"Make sure my daughter stays protected," Lance pleaded. Oliver's entire body tensed. "She's involved too close. She won't listen to me. she needs someone to look out for her."

"If she gets in danger, I'll get her out," Oliver responded. He walked away muttering five different languages worth of curse words. Oliver walked to the next alleyway and groaned in frustration. He heard a beep in his ear. "What?"

"We got a lead," Diggle's voice rang out. Oliver waited for him to continue. "A few streets up from you there's a shop…"

The communication was terminated and Oliver pulled the piece out of his ear. He looked at the thing and put it back. "Are you there?"

"Yes, Mr. Queen, and we need to have a chat. If you wouldn't mind," a smooth voice whispered. "Meet me two blocks east in a small video arcade."

The communication ended and Oliver began running for the street. He knew the shop, since it was one he frequented as a child, and walked into the blackened shop. Old arcade games were scattered throughout the store and covered. Oliver stood in the middle of the array and waited. Someone walked toward him and Oliver turned his gaze toward the figure.

The man came forward wearing a long black trench coat and the black goggles. He gazed at Oliver for a long moment. "I'm not going back."

"You will one way or the other," Oliver snapped back. the man gazed at him expectantly. Oliver crossed his arms. "I'm not letting you create havoc on this city."

The man smiled. "The city isn't why I'm here. The girl is."

Before Oliver could question, the man touched a button. Smoke descended and Oliver coughed his lungs out while the hacker ran away. Oliver internally groaned as he collapsed to the floor. He reached for his cell phone. He texted Diggle and passed out.

.

Laurel glanced at the clock and moaned. She started packing her things and drudging back through the library for her 9 a.m. appointment. She shook her head and began to walk toward her car. She heard someone whistle behind her. Laurel turned. She saw a man in a black trench coat.

"May I help you?" she asked. The man walked up to her and Laurel realized he was wearing black goggles. She tried to reach her car, but he caught her. his grip tightened around her wrists and he smiled at her.

"Yes, D.A. Lance, you can," the man whispered. "You're my bait."

Laurel Lance struggled as the man put a white cloth over her mouth and nose. Her eyes glared at him when she fainted.

.

Oliver woke up the next morning in the lair. He glanced around and saw Diggle sitting on one of the chairs. "We really need to invest in some couches."

Diggle jolted up and he gazed at Oliver. Oliver waved a hand and groaned as his muscles protested from his movements. Diggle rubbed his eyes and Oliver stretched out his aching muscles.

"We've got… an update," Felicity voiced. Oliver looked over at her and nodded. "D.A. Lance has gone missing."

Oliver's body went still. He gazed at Felicity with a ferocious expression. Diggle groaned as he realized what was going to happen. "Do we have any leads?"

Felicity held up a floppy disk. Oliver raised his eyebrow. "It's the only one we need."

Felicity handed Oliver the floppy disk. She grimaced as she watched him examine the old computer component. "He gave it to me when we were in intro programming."

Oliver gazed at her. "You know him really well, don't you?"

Felicity cleared her throat. "He's… well… he's my…"

"Ex?" Diggle guessed. Oliver nodded in agreement. Felicity turned red and began shaking her head.

"No!" she almost shouted. She groaned at her voice level and put her head in both her hands. "He's my older brother."

Oliver and Diggle stared at her. Both men stood still in their surprise while Felicity blushed harder.

"I'm not proud of it!" Felicity defended. She groaned against her hands. "I… was the one who put him in jail in the first place."

oliver gazed at Diggle. The two men exchanged a few moments of silence until Oliver turned his eyes toward Felicity. "Does anyone else know?"

Felicity shook her head. "Different fathers."

Oliver looked around their little hideout and ran a hand through his hair. "I'll start on any leads where Laurel could be. Start figuring out things from your end... and we'll be in touch. I'll be back by sundown."

Oliver marched from the room and made his way to find Tommy.

.

Tommy stood in the office, filling out paperwork as Oliver walked in. Oliver sat down in one of the overstuffed chairs and Tommy joined him in the other one. Oliver gazed at Tommy. "She's…"

"I heard," Tommy stated. He gazed at Oliver. "What are we going to do?"

"Get our girl back," Oliver said unhesitatingly. Tommy nodded and watched Oliver's face become aggressively serious. "I won't let anything happen to her. I need to find her."

"She was at the library the last time I talked to her," Tommy supplied. He wrote down an address and handed it to Oliver. "She works there when she can't concentrate in her office."

oliver nodded his thanks and his eyes traced the address over and over again. "You know her better than I do."

Tommy shrugged. "She needs us both in her life, even if you're her soul mate."

Oliver looked at Tommy incredulously. "You've never said anything like that to me."

"Always been thinking it, man," Tommy remarked. Oliver stared at his friend for a long moment. "I'll keep an ear out from her father's side. Find her, Ollie."

oliver nodded and walked out of the office. His phone rang and he saw his mother's number flashing on the screen. "I can't talk right now, Mom."

"I need to tell you something…" his mother's voice faltered. Oliver halted and looked around the club for a brief moment. "Please."

"Can we handle this later? I'm really busy," he tried to edge himself away from the phone but heard his mother's broken breath. He took a deep breath. "What is it?"

"You're a father," she blurted out. Oliver smiled in response. His mother began to describe the situation that had happened six years ago, and Oliver kept looking toward the door. his impending fatherhood could wait. He needed to get to her. He needed to make sure she was safe.

"We'll handle this later," Oliver said and hung his phone up. He ran out the door and headed toward her apartment.

.

Laurel woke up in a darkened area. She groaned at her strained muscles and looked around the dark room. a light flashed on her and she was blinded. "What do you want?"

"Our mutual friend," a man's voice answered. laurel glared at the voice and the man laughed. "You've got punk. I like guts."

"You won't get away with this," Laurel shouted. The man cackled in response. Laurel glared at the blaring light. Laurel slumped against the back of her chair and started planning. _Please, someone come rescue me. I need you. _

She saw the man move in the shadows and she saw a flash go off. "You'll want to stick around for the next move."

"Why are you doing this?" Laurel asked. The man slowed his movements and Laurel felt his stare on her. She kept her gaze on him, even if she couldn't see his eyes.

"For the girl, why else?" the man's question echoed throughout the room and he walked away from her. a door was opened and the man walked through. He slammed it and Laurel Lance was left alone.

With nothing but her thoughts. And it terrified her.

_**A/N: Thank you all so much! Please leave a review if you want. **_

_**Until Next Time!**_

_**DBA**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Usual Disclaimers Apply. Enjoy!**

**Manuela: Thank you so much! I'm definitely glad you like it so far! If there's anything special you want written, definitely let me know!**

**Guest: ^_^ You're awesome! If you want anything specific written, please let me know!**

**Please read the note at the end.**

_Her eyes hazed over as she felt something trickle into her veins. She heard maniacal laughter, but had not strength to fend it off. She felt her defenses lower, couldn't prevent herself from collapsing._

_She felt his hand in her hair. She hissed at him. She felt her hair pulled back, the burning pain searing a line across her scalp. "Don't worry. He'll be here soon."_

"_Why do you think he'd help me?" she whispered. The man chuckled and got up from the floor. She felt his gaze on her as she reached for her hair._

"_Because you're the most important thing to him," the man stated as he walked away from her. She crumpled into a small ball. Tears ran down her eyes as hallucinations crept into her subconscious._

_She closed her eyes and prayed. _

He rushed into the small room. He gazed around and saw Laurel slumped on the floor. He slid closer to her, noticed her hair was cut raggedly, barely giving her an inch off her hairline. He pulled his hood back and stood beside her.

"You have my attention!" he yelled. He heard her moan beneath him and fought a cringe. Footsteps made him turn toward the mainframes in the small room. The man walked to him and smiled.

"You fell for it easier than I thought," he acknowledged. Oliver nocked an arrow in his bow and gazed levelly at the man. The man grinned. "No one's dying today. I just want to send a message."

Oliver raised his eyebrow and bow. The man shook his head and stepped back. Oliver moved completely in front of Laurel and glared. "For what you did, I should kill you."

"If you did, then Felicity wouldn't get what she wants," the man chuckled. "Tell her I'm here to finish our business."

The man walked away from Oliver. Oliver immediately held Laurel in his arms. He saw tear marks of mascara running down her cheeks. He trembled with anger and he started to walk toward the exit. When he reached the door, Laurel's eyes popped open.

"I knew you'd come, Ollie," she breathed and her head sagged against his head. His entire body froze. He gazed down at her for a long moment and his legs began to move toward safety. He knew only one place to take her.

.

Oliver called Diggle to bring clothes and the car. Diggle arrived less than five minutes later, and Oliver pulled on his jeans and t-shirt. He hopped into the driver seat, with Diggle taking the passenger, and started driving. They travelled in silence. Oliver glanced over at the building traffic and groaned. "She's in bad shape, Diggle."

"Your mother called," Diggle informed him quietly. Oliver gazed at the man intently. "She's ordered you home."

Oliver cursed and they slowly made their way to Laurel's apartment building. Oliver scooped Laurel up and walked to her apartment. He placed her on the sofa and kneeled in front of her.

He stared at her for a few precious moments. "I'm… I'll never let anything happen to you again."

"Ollie," she muttered to him and her eyes open. He gazed at her and she smiled. "I knew you'd rescue me… we'll talk… when this stuff wears off. Go."

Oliver rose and dialed a familiar number. "Laurel's needs… okay. I'm leaving now… thanks."

Oliver ran to the car and hopped into it. He looked back at the apartment building and shook his head. Diggle gazed at him for a long moment. "Call your mother and ask her to meet you here."

Oliver gazed at Diggle. Diggle shrugged. "All right. Call me in about two hours."

Oliver surged from the car and made his way back up to Laurel's apartment. He let himself in and started the coffee pot. He looked in her fridge, and smiled at the ingredients he needed.

.

She opened her eyes as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Dark hair came into her eyes and she smiled at the man. "Tommy."

Tommy smiled down at her and let out a sigh of relief. "We didn't think you'd wake up soon."

"We?" she asked quietly. Tommy opened his mouth to speak but someone stepped into the room.

"We," Oliver's voice stated. Laurel turned and saw him walking out of her kitchen. Tears sprang to her eyes. Tommy stood up and went over to Oliver. The two men exchanged a look and Tommy walked into the kitchen.

Oliver walked to Laurel and knelt down in front of her. She put her hand on his cheek and tears ran down her cheeks. "Why didn't you…?"

"Because I don't want you… in danger," Oliver whispered. Laurel pulled his face down to hers and she stared into his eyes. He smiled at her. "I guess you're gonna make me explain."

"Every detail after I file… the report that I need…" Laurel stammered and Oliver propped her up against the pillows. She took a big inhale of air through her nose and stared at him. "Eggs? Bacon?"

Oliver nodded and rose. "Coffee too."

She smiled at him and raised herself in the couch. "Please."

Oliver exited the room and Tommy brought a tray to her. He placed it carefully in her lap and smiled at her. "We can talk after you eat."

Laurel nodded and began eating. Tommy backed up and met Oliver in the kitchen. They gazed at each other. "She's still coming down from the shock."

"You are too," Tommy noted. Oliver nodded and gazed at the wall.

Oliver shook his head. "I'm meeting them tomorrow."

"You going to tell…?" Tommy asked and pointed to the living room. Oliver nodded. Tommy grinned. "It's about time we get no secrets in our trio."

Oliver stared at him in amazement. Tommy shrugged. "You're okay with this?"

Tommy nodded. He looked out at the living room. "She's the glue, man. She keeps us together, even if we have our epic fights. She doesn't judge. She loves both of us… though, someone more than anyone else. You two click, man. Secrets come in the way of that clicking."

Oliver nodded. "Guess we're going to start over again, huh?"

"Change is a bitch, man," Tommy laughed while Oliver shrugged.

.

Oliver sat on the chair while Laurel dozed off. He let the silence bring his thoughts to the forefront. His mind began to ponder the possibilities that could happen, or the reasons why Laurel needed to be involved in this mess.

He picked up his phone and sighed as he dialed his mother's number. "I got your message."

His mother let out a breath into the phone. "I'm glad you called back."

Oliver paused as his gaze kept on Laurel. "Are you going to tell me about my son?"

His mother let out a sharp breath. He waited for a moment. "She wants to meet you… and introduce you to him."

Oliver nodded. He gazed at Laurel. "I will. Under one condition."

"What?" his mother asked quietly. Oliver considered his options in front of him and he smiled as the idea came into his brain.

"Laurel has to be there… even if she's not directly involved." Oliver knew it would cause a problem with Laurel, especially with this woman being the one that Oliver cheated Laurel on with. He wasn't sure he could face the new change that fatherhood would bring him without her though. He asked a lot, he knew, but his only consolation was that Laurel would always be there for him in his times of need.

"We can make that happen… even if the lawyers have to meet," Moira Queen compromised. Oliver nodded and sighed out his relief. His mother chuckled and he heard her flipping through a book. She was probably consulting her calendar.

Oliver smiled. "Whenever she wants to meet, we can make it work."

He heard his mother click her pen. "I'll find out and get back to you. Talk to you soon, sweetheart."

"Love you too, Mom," Oliver mumbled when his mother hung up the phone. He heard a soft chuckle from the couch. He gazed at her and Laurel smiled at him sleepily.

"My knight in shining armor," Laurel smiled happily. Oliver picked her up and cuddled her on her couch. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You're my knight," he smiled at her. Laurel scoffed and rolled her eyes at him. He smiled and kissed the side of her cheek. "I need you."

"I'll be here," she muttered. She hugged him fiercely. "I need… some help getting me built back up."

Oliver nodded at her. "Mutual knighthood, huh?"

Laurel laughed at him and nodded. Her gaze turned serious. "We need to… talk about a few things before we meet her."

"Do you think Veronica will remember…?" Oliver asked her. Laurel gazed at him with a raised eyebrow. "Right. Stupid question."

"We didn't meet under good circumstances," Laurel acknowledged. Oliver's eyes grew serious. Laurel tensed slightly. "She wasn't… I don't know how to describe it."

"It was awkward," Oliver reasoned. Laurel nodded. Oliver smiled at her. "Taking it one day at a time?"

"One minute," Laurel said as shivers racked her body. Oliver held her closer and whispered in her ear until her body calmed down. Laurel smiled at him and closed her eyes again. "When you need me to be strong, I'll be there."

"You can be weak right now," Oliver whispered. Laurel nodded and breathed deeply until she fell asleep again. Oliver gazed down at her and he laughed softly. "I love you so much."

_**A/N: This chapter was a little shorter than the others. I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know if there's anything that should be clarified in the next chapter. Or leave a review if you want to :-)**_

_**Announcement: So, busy week coming up... For Lauliver. I posted a few weeks ago a few ideas on Tumblr and I'm going to post the different one-shots here. I don't know if it's going to be a collection like Obstacles or individual one-shots... probably the latter, but please be on the lookout starting tomorrow afternoon. I'm going to include the questions that someone else posted as to why we ship Lauliver, etc. as an introduction. If you want to read that part, go ahead, if not, don't worry about it. This is going to be so exciting ^_^.**_

_**Until Next Time!**_

_**DBA**_


End file.
